A Blacksmith No More
by WindSpiral84
Summary: Ichigo is a normal soul who is apprenticed to the local blacksmith. When the blacksmith is murdered by hollows Ichigo's life is thrust into uncertainty and instability. Follow Ichigo as he becomes a Shinigami and try's to balance his new life with the memories of his old one.
1. Death of a Forge Master

Chapter One: Death of a Forge Master

The heat of the forge baked everything around him. Waves of heat could be seen rolling off the forge into the air. The coals in the forge glowed a bright orange and simply drove every thought from his mind, he would watch the yellow flames dance upon the coals as they told the story of life and death. There was only one objective, to create. He had to watch the coals carefully if they got too hot they would weaken the metal, too cold and the blade would never be ready to mold into the desired shape. The forge drained every bit of imagination out of him all he did was stare at it. Glancing over to the bed of coals he had found that it was time. The metal ingot had just changed colors; it had gone from a warm orange to an intense yellow. Grabbing the gloves next to him he stopped and contemplated the rough feeling of the worked leather over his calloused hands. Next, he grabbed a pair of pliers on the ground. Slowly he drew the metal out, glancing over to his left he found that his master had already moved to the anvil and was waiting for him with a hammer. Taking turns, they each pounded at the metal. The rhythmic beats of the hammers in time with each other erased all other things from the world. The only things that existed were the metal and hammer. Slowly but surely the blade began to cool its colors reflecting the change of seasons from the heat of summer yellow to the crisp cool autumn. He returned to the forge, operating the bellows at the right his master shoveled more fuel into the belly of the flames. Slowly the forge flared back to life the coals returned to their former color. They would repeat the process and only after the sunset would they stop, it was hard work being a blacksmith apprentice but it saved him from the rough streets of the Rukongai and it gave him a purpose in the afterlife. When he had died he couldn't remember a single thing about his former life so all he would do was wander aimlessly around until one day it all changed.

Flashback

 _It was a cold day, every time the wind came up it seemed to bite him. He was looking for a place to go and the wind rose it felt like blades of ice cutting through his malnourished frame. The boy looked up and on the horizon, he saw a small forge glowing in the distance. He had long since lost track of where he was and was in search of a warm place to spend the night. Looking up as he arrived he saw what appeared to be a giant of a man pounding away at a piece of glowing metal. He was about to run away when the man turned and saw him, putting down the hammer he kneeled before him, "well" he boomed "what's a small child like yourself doing out in the middle of nowhere in a storm like this? Where're your parents? What's your name?"_

 _The questions were fired in such rapid succession the boy didn't know how to respond. When he finally managed to string a few words together he said, "I don't know I was lost and I don't know where I am, I'll be going now I'm sorry for disturbing your work, sir."_

 _"Nonsense, can't have you wandering about, now can we? You're so small you might fall into a snow drift. You'll stay here until we can find your parents."_

 _"I don't think... I'm afraid that I don't have any parents."_

 _"What's that? No parents, well how about some siblings." The boy shook his head, "well who takes care of you then?"_

 _"I don't have anyone; I've always been on my own."_

 _"Well, it doesn't matter well still need to get you fed won't we, come on follow me." The man picked the boy up and led him to his house that connected to the forge. "It's not much but it's enough to satisfy an old man like myself." The boy was so in awe of what he saw he didn't hear the man's next question. All around him was what appeared to be the trappings of luxury, or so it appeared to the boy. The man had a table, a fireplace, chairs, and books. He had a proper floor, not the dirt floors he was used to seeing. "I asked you what your name was boy." The boy responded but in a way, that took the man by surprise,_

 _"Are you a king? I've heard stories that kings live in grand houses compared to the places I've seen before this must be a palace. Which would make you a king right?"_

 _The man started to laugh and before long he was clutching his stomach it took him awhile before he could respond "sorry kid but I'm not a king, I'm just a humble blacksmith, why don't you explore a little bit. You can tell me about yourself after I get some food ready." The boy nearly bolted away from the man he simply couldn't wait to explore the 'palace'. The man chuckled as he prepared food over a small wood-burning oven in the corner of the kitchen. The food was ready soon and the boy quickly dove into the meal the man had prepared for him. He ignored the utensils and was shoveling food into his mouth when he stopped. The man sitting next to his was staring at him, in his hands was a pair of utensils._

 _"What?" The boy said with his mouth full, the man sitting next to him simply burst out laughing. "What? The boy cried out, indignant this time. The blacksmith next to him managed to reply in between laughs._

 _"Your face, it's priceless." The boy huffed and turned away from him as the blacksmith filled the air with sounds of his mirth. Finally, when it seemed that his emotions had been spent he began to speak, "your manors are atrocious, I know you never had anyone so I'll just have to teach you. Alright then take your fork, the one with the prongs on the end, and put it in your right hand. Now take the other one and put it your left." The boy did so and the man's face lit up, "very good...um. You never did tell me your name did you."_

 _The boy smiled "it's Ichigo."_

 _"Strange name but I've heard weirder. Now then Ichigo, use the fork to stab your food and your knife to cut it. We'll work on the finer points of dinner etiquette another time."_

 _"Hey old man, what's your name?"_

 _"Hiroshi Kato, that's me, master craftsman extraordinaire. I've been a blacksmith here for over 500 years."_

 _"Your super old Hiroshi Kato. You don't look like you're that old." Both started laughing and just when they stopped they looked at each other and started laughing again._

Flashback End

The storm that had driven Ichigo that fateful day had brought several feet of snow to Hiroshi's house. Snowed in with little to do Hiroshi began to show little Ichigo around his forge after several weeks the apprenticeship had been sealed. Hiroshi would show Ichigo the craft of metal forging and in return, Ichigo would help him in whatever his master needed. It started out with Ichigo doing nothing more that running around bringing various tool to his master. However, over time as Ichigo grew he began to take on more and more. Soon the roles were almost reversed and it seemed that Ichigo was the master.

Hiroshi did everything he could to keep up with the young man but after almost 50 years of teaching Ichigo, his age finally seemed to catch up with him. His once broad arms and chest seemed frailer. His hair which was once a salt and pepper gray was now fully white. He was clean shaven when Ichigo met his master but now it seemed he just didn't have the energy to shave anymore. If it had been anyone else they would've realized that Hiroshi was dying. Even though souls age slower than humans they still reach an end to their endurance. Hiroshi was almost a thousand years old and the hard life of a blacksmith had taken its toll. Many of his customers had commented on his advanced age. They were worried, no one was better or fairer than the master blacksmith. Even nobles had heard of his work and had come to him for custom work. Hiroshi made it all from decorative to functional he made armor, swords, knives, farm tools if it was metal he could forge it.

Ichigo had learned a lot from the old man. He had forged dozens of swords and hundreds of knives. From taking a metal ingot to pounding out the shape to sharpening it and polishing the blades, Ichigo had done it all but he simply couldn't wonder what else life had to offer he loved his life at the forge and yet his young heart yearned for adventure. There was one constant factor in his life that made Ichigo unwilling to leave the forge, it was Hiroshi. Hiroshi was like a father to Ichigo and he had provided stability and a purpose in life when previously he had none and boy was immensely grateful. Ichigo loved his father more than anything and it was for that reason his death had catapulted him into a life of uncertainties and instability. And when he thought back to the events of that night with the images burned into his mind, he couldn't help but wonder how his life would be different on that warm summers eve. There was a town a couple of miles away, Ichigo was about to go to sleep when the screaming started. Hiroshi jumped out of bed with an energy he hadn't had for years. Rummaging through his closet he began to mutter to himself,

"come on where did you put it. I know those howls I could never forget what they sounded like." Ichigo at this point had left his room to see what the matter was. Looking down he saw an old wooden chest in his father's hands. His gnarled hands fumbled with the lock. When he had managed to get it open a black shihakushō and dusty green sheathed katana were revealed. Ichigo gasped,

"Father where did you get those?" Ichigo recognized them from the stories his father used to tell him as a kid, it was a shihakushō the garment of the dead souls. It was the uniform of Shinigami but if that was the case then the sword must have been a zanpakutō.

"Listen Ichigo, whatever may happen do not leave this house, got that don't leave, out there are monsters that won't hesitate to attack and consume you..." Hiroshi frantically said, and almost too low for him to hear he added, "I'd recognize their roars anywhere." Walking out the door he disappeared in a flash. Ichigo was still trying to comprehend what had happened, walked back to Hiroshi's closet he simply stared at the black kimono. He thought back to what his father had told about the Shinigami. The soldiers and defenders of the soul society he called them. He had described them as noble warriors that fought hollows or fallen souls and guided them to the afterlife. They sought honor and justice in battle and were clothed in black, the garment of mourning. He said that they wore it as a testament to their fallen comrades he would always tear up when he said that but Ichigo would never know why. Picking up the kimono in his father's chest he was surprised to see the garment simply crumble away, it was clear that it had not been put in use for some time. 'How was it that father came across this garment. Not mention that sword that was in here. Did he find them, or maybe he just knew someone who was a Shinigami? My father could've been a Shinigami, could he?' Walking out of the house Ichigo couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. On some instinct, he grabbed one of the finished blades out of forge and he ran out into the forest heading into town a few miles away when he left there was a single smoldering coal left in the furnace of the forge.

He had been running for what seemed like hours when he finally began to see the outskirts of the town. And it horrified him, the town was ablaze the people living there didn't have much so their houses were cheap and most made them out of wood only a select few could afford to make them out of the flame-resistant stone. Souls were running around children were screaming as the places they would go to escape the chains of poverty were being destroyed. Pouring on the speed Ichigo raced to the town. And it was there that his heart seemingly broke, children were crying as they were ripped from their homes, flames licking the buildings consuming the memories and lives the walls once held. Scanning the town for any sign of his father he found something that took his breath away. There lined up in black standing on the roof of a house being consumed by the flames stood five Shinigami. What he saw next would only serve to give him nightmares there wallowing in the destruction and despair stood a dozen hollows. They came in a variety of shapes and sizes some were tall others short. Some resembled humans' others animals but they all had one thing in common the lifeless pits in the mask were their eyes should've been. Blood surrounded many of their teeth, he didn't even want to know who or what they had been eating. As the warriors clad in black leaped into battle he caught glimpses of his father and his sword gleaming as it wove a song of death. All of sudden Ichigo's heart seemed to stop a hollow had snuck up behind his father. Time seemed to slow as he tried to warn the man. It didn't do any good for just as his father turned to face his enemy he was cut down.

Red. That was all Ichigo could see, without a single rational thought he charged the monster. It ended quite quickly and very badly. His blade that he had awkwardly drawn had broken the moment it made contact with the monster's skin. The hollow simply laughed,

"You, can't cut me with such a weak blade boy. I think you should go back to your mother, come back and face me when you've been properly weaned." Ichigo's knees went out what was he thinking trying to take on this monster. The black hand was about to fall upon his head when suddenly, a blade sliced the monster in half. Standing in front of him was a Shinigami. Looking over he saw that his father was still trying to move. Ignoring the figure in front of him he simply ran to his father's side. There was a large gash in his side and in his heart, Ichigo knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to last much longer. Make sure that you read the book in the chest, promise me, promise...me..." Hiroshi's eyes glazed over as the life drained from his eyes. He didn't move but he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Before long the tears began to flow and it seemed like someone had ripped his heart out. Slowly Hiroshi's body began to disappear dissolving into spirit particles. Ichigo was trying to grab his father's body when someone from behind him grabbed his arms.

"Don't, he's passing on. He'll be reincarnated into the living world." After what seemed like forever both his body and sword were gone. "I'm sorry for your loss" the Shinigami walked away to help his comrades with clean up. Broken Ichigo left, walking back towards his house. At the forge, however, the last lit coal suddenly went out and the last bit a smoke escaped through the chimney toward the night sky.

Authors Notes:

Okay, this is my second fanfic but my first bleach one. Ichigo will be out of character in this fic but I hope to do the series proud. So, review guys let me know what you think. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, if you're hungry for more read my other story until the next update. See you later guys.


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

Chapter Two: The Beginning of an Adventure

Ichigo walked through what remained of the town but didn't much like what he saw. Children huddled together as their parents dug through the charred remains of their life trying to find anything worth salvaging. Ichigo tried to find meaning behind what had occurred but failed to make sense of anything. 'Why it was so senseless, why did these people have to die? Why did his father have to die?' Ichigo stopped his musing when he saw a little girl lift a ripped, beaten, and charred teddy bear out of the remains of her house. He was surprised to see that once the girl had retrieved her toy she immediately hugged it and smiled running off to show the other kids. "Amazing how little it takes to make a little girl happy again. Even after all that has happened to her she still smiles. It just goes to show you how life will continue on regardless of what happens." To himself he added, 'is this what you gave me Hiroshi? Why did you have to leave me?' "Tell me why!" Ichigo yelled into the air he was about to yell some more when he found that several people had begun to stare at him.

Not ready for all the looks that came his way the seventeen-year-old looking man blushed slightly and hanging his head he left the town. On his way, out he found that the same soul reapers from before were still there and they were helping many of the people find refuge in the center of town where a total of three building still stood. When he made it back to his home he found the place in the same state that he had left it total disarray. It was safe to say that he hadn't taken the news of his father's death easily, calmly, or rationally. No, he threw a temper tantrum like he was two years old and threw things, yep because a going on sixty-year-old man who had a moral backbone and life lessons instilled in him since the age of ten decided to relieve his suffering by breaking stuff.

Not even bothering to clean anything up he made his way further into what he once thought was a palace. And there on the wall in his father's bedroom, he found a painting that couldn't have been made soon after he moved in. He was wearing a white kimono and with his orange hair closely cut he was sitting on his father's lap. His father looked young in the painting his hair had more pepper than salt in it and his wide shoulders didn't quite look like they belonged in the painting like they might bust out of the picture frame at any time. Looking over he found something that in his rage last night he had missed. It was the wooden chest remembering his father's last words he went over to it and found several things in it. One was a leather-bound book opening it up a letter fell out pulling it out he saw that it was written to him by Hiroshi and with it were two pitch black rings.

 _Ichigo my son, if you are reading this then my time is at an end. Don't worry I have lived a long life and have made many mistakes along the way, but you aren't one of them. Ichigo you were the best thing that could have ever happened to me, a long time ago I was a Shinigami, in fact, I was the Captain of Squad 10. I left that life a long time ago and I became a master blacksmith but I was wrong to do so. I left out of anger and hate and it has taken me a long time to come to grips with what has happened. Ichigo you can right my wrongs I have seen it, you brought life back to an old man. You have a power; you have the potential to become a great Shinigami. You remind me of myself when I was young and although I have no right to ask anything of you I would like to make a request that you travel to the first district there you will find the Shinōreijutsuin. Become a Shinigami and right the wrong that I have made, take the rings and place one on each of your hands they will protect you. Goodbye my son, know that even as I move to a better place I will love you always._

Ichigo wiped his eyes and droplets of tears fell onto the paper, pulling the rings out he slipped them each onto the middle finger on each hand. Ichigo had his mind made up, he was going to fulfill his father's last wish, he was going to become a Shinigami and he would make sure what happened to him would not happen to another, he would defend every soul with his life. With his mind made up, Ichigo made his way to his bedroom and taking everything of value he packed his life up into a single suitcase. Next, he lit the forge and when it had reached a certain point he took the coals out and lit fire to the only place he could call home. He walked down the path away from the house and not once did he turn his head to look at the blazing inferno that he left behind.

He had only been walking about a mile in what he assumed was the first district when he came across a small girl that was crying in the middle of the road. Smiling as he remembered how Hiroshi had found him he bent down next to the girl.

"Hey what are you doing all the way out here?" In between the sobs, the girl managed to stutter a response out,

"I got lost I was chasing a butterfly in that field over there and when I came back my family was gone and I don't know what to do." It took Ichigo several minutes to get her to calm down enough so he could talk to her.

"Okay, well I'll help you find your family then. Do you know where they were going?"

"Yeah, daddy said that we were going to the first district. He said that they paid good money for food."

"Well, you're in luck because I happen to be going that way. Come on you follow me and we'll do our best to find your parents." Almost immediately the girl latched onto his hand and began to smile through her tears. Ichigo was forced to smile at the little girl, her bright smile forced him to put his brooding to the back of his mind for the time being. He wondered if this is how his father had felt when he showed up on his doorstep oh so many years ago. Ichigo and the little girl began their journey to find her parents it wasn't long before the little girl began to pester him with questions. "So where are you from?"

"Small village outside the 79th district."

"That sounds cool, were from the 77th. So why are you going to the first district?"

"I'm going to attend the Shinōreijutsuin and become a Shinigami." The girl continued to ask questions but Ichigo's answers became increasingly shorter and shorter as down the road he spotted a small family of four that seemed to be searching frantically around the cart. The parents seemed to be in a heated argument and as they got closer to them Ichigo began to pick up on bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…. you said that she was in the back of the cart taking a nap, honestly Herbert, what are we going to do now. The boys have already searched the fields and she's not there."

The now identified Herbert shifted uncomfortably until he saw on the horizon a man with an unruly mop of orange hair lead a small girl with auburn hair that seemed to be glued to his side. When the girl caught sight of her parents she raced towards them leaving a cloud of dust in her wake, "mommy, daddy!" Her mother immediately turned and caught the child and held her in a tight hug,

"I'm so glad you're safe. Don't you ever go running off again! But I'm glad your safe." The mother was crying and Ichigo stood a small distance away from them but when she glanced up she saw the man that was with her daughter was standing a small way back, "thank you, young man, thank you for saving our daughter."

"It's not a problem I was glad to help." It was Herbert who spoke next,

"Thank you, sir. I don't how to repay you."

"The names Ichigo, and as for payment…well your daughter mentioned your heading for the first Rukongai district, I was hoping that I could hitch a ride because I happen to be going the same way."

"Sure, the more the merrier" he called his sons in from the field and they loaded up the cart and set off. It took them about five days to reach the first district, as Ichigo continued his journey he began to realize just how poor his district was. The higher up the districts got the higher the quality of homes and roads became. They stopped in an inn one night and he really freaked out the farmers when they found out he ate. See unless you have some sort of spiritual energy you apparently don't need to eat. So, imagine their surprise when the young man simply devoured everything put in front of him but that was nothing to the surprise that Ichigo felt when they explained the strange phenomenon to him. He never knew he just thought that everyone got hungry just like he did. Was this the power his father had talked about in his letter?

When they reached the gates of the first district Ichigo and the family split up each to pursue their own destinies. Ichigo simply wandered through town asking various people for directions to the academy what he found, however, was that the academy was in the Seireitei, it seemed he would have to take the entrance exam at the north gate outpost and then if he passed he would be admitted into the academy. He started to head back the way he came and before long he came across some familiar faces he was about to walk up to them when they walked into a dark alley. Sneaking forward he got as close as he felt was safe did his best to listen in.

"…...your payment as agreed. You're sure the boy suspects nothing?"

"Nothing at all, my daughter played her part perfectly and his plan couldn't have been any better. He was right where he said he would be…" Ichigo couldn't listen anymore he had no idea what was going on but he knew he couldn't be caught listening in on their conversation. He knew that dwelling on what they were talking about would only drive him mad. The important fact was that he was here and he was not going to let anything stop him from becoming a Shinigami. Wandering for what seemed like hours he made it to the testing facility. Waiting in line he observed the different kinds of people that were waiting in line with him. Almost all of them had a rough look about them and a wary look in their eyes. Every time the next person in line went into the testing room his heart leaped in his chest. Although many walked out only a few returned with a small slip of paper the rest walked out with looks of anger, disappointment, or in some cases sorrow. When it was his turn he walked in and found two people waiting for him, one a woman and the other a small person with blazingly white hair. Ichigo almost mistook the person for a child but the look in the man's eyes told more about him than his physical stature. He sat down at a desk and the man wasted no time taking the forms he had filled out at the beginning and now he squirmed in his chair as the man scrutinized every aspect of his life.

"No last name, well I suppose it's better than having no name at all. Speaking of names, I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10. This is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and today we will be conducting a test to determine if you have the potential to become a member of the Gotei Thirteen." I must've looked worried because the Lieutenant smiled at me and winked.

"Don't worry about the test" she whispered, "it's just to see how much Reiatsu you have." The Captain turned around again and this time he had a simple white ribbon in his hand,

"The way we test you is through this ribbon, as you can see it's white right now but if I do this…." He trailed off and soon a pale blue aura surrounded him and Ichigo could've sworn the temperature in the room got colder all of sudden though it stopped and the ribbon which seconds ago was white had turned red. "What I have just done is forcibly manifest my spirit ribbons, every living creature has spirit ribbons surrounding them. The only people who have different ribbons are Shinigami ours are red. If you have any potential to be a Shinigami this ribbon will tell us, the ribbon will help guide you to your Reiatsu and if you have enough it will draw on it until it becomes a physical manifestation like you just saw." The captain handed him the ribbon which by now had turned white again to Ichigo and instructed him to sit down in the middle of the room.

Ichigo closed his eyes and in his mind, he saw that the ribbon was there and it continued to get longer floating in midair like it was beckoning him to follow. Almost as if he was in a trance he followed the ribbon and it slowly got shorter and shorter until he found that he was at the end of a massive cavern and the path forked into two paths. 'Well now what, Captain Hitsugaya said the ribbon would lead me but what do I do now? He never said anything about a fork in the road.'

 _"_ _Follow your instincts they will not lead you astray."_

"Who said that!?" Ichigo's voice echoed down the cavern and he soon realized that the ribbon was getting hot in his hands almost as if it was trying to tell him something. The pain was almost too much and then it vanished and the whole cavern simply disappeared and he found himself surrounded by darkness.

 _"_ _Good you've begun your journey. Your instincts will never lead you astray what you seek is up above, but be wary Ichigo your power is dangerous. He is sleeping now and I do not know when he will wake but for now, it should be safe to approach."_

Ichigo shouted out "Who are you, tell me your name!"

 _"_ _Look to the sky Ichigo, my name is…"_ Ichigo looked up and the moment his eyes locked on the blood red moon in the sky all hell broke loose.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake him Captain, he's been sitting there for thirty minutes."

"No not yet, this year's crop of recruits has been small and if we want to fill the classes at the academy we need to give each of them more time. Captain Mayuri said himself that this wasn't a fool proof method and that it could take longer depending on the recruit let's wait a little longer before pulling the plug."

"But Captain I'm bored and if we wrap this up quick I can…" she was cut off by an explosion of spiritual pressure that emanated from the man on the floor. At first, it seemed like a normal aura but then it increased in power and suddenly changed from blue with white crackles of electricity to an ominous black with powerful red electricity surrounding him. The entire room was flooded with the smell of ozone and soon powerful gusts of wind swept the piles of files around the room. For a moment all the Shinigami there could do was stare as the Reiatsu swirling around the room reeking of death and decay destroyed the surrounding area. And then just before Captain Hitsugaya was about to knock Ichigo out the Reiatsu suddenly calmed and it began to feel of sorrow and pain. Just being in the presence of it brought to mind the worst memories for both Toshiro and Rangiku as they relived their worst memories their worst experiences. Before either of them could do anything Ichigo slumped over and the pressure was lifted.

"Rangiku you might want to go and get a member of the fourth squad," Toshiro said as he bent down to pick up the ribbon that had turned black. "I have a feeling that he's going to need help," the minute he touched the ribbon it dissolved into dust.

"He's waking up."

"Well stop shouting at him."

"What's going on here, whose disturbing my patient."

"Well Captain Unohana, I was trying to stop my Lieutenant from disturbing the patient when you walked in."

"Fine now leave I'll keep you apprised of the situation." Ichigo sat up in his bed and simply waited for the woman with a robe similar to his examiner to address him. "You put yourself through quite the ordeal yesterday. I'm the Captain of Squad 4 Retsu Unohana and to put it simply you did the impossible yesterday. I don't know how you did it but you managed to expend almost your total reserve of Reiatsu in what should have been a simple training exercise. I want you to rest for another day and then report to the Shinōreijutsuin for the first day of class. Ichigo sighed in relief the scary Captain had left and tomorrow his journey would begin.

Renji sighed as he walked up to Rukia. She had been this was ever since she hadn't gotten into the advanced class what she needed was a good kick in the rear and he knew just who was going to give it to her. "Hey!" she said rubbing her butt, "what was that for?"

"All this daydreaming is a waste of time," Renji replied, "you've been here for six months and you still haven't taken your training seriously."

"Oh, yeah! Well…" it was then that she noticed the zanpakutō on his back and the sack lunch he held in his hand. Several other of the advanced students walked up next to Renji and she asked, "you look like you're going somewhere. Do you have field training?"

"Yeah, we're going to the world of the living for a practice fight against dummy hollows."

"Why you! Why is only your class, not to mention you shouldn't even be in the advanced class in the first place." Several of the other students were starting to get restless not only because of the time but because Rukia's tirade was starting to attract attention.

"What can I say I guess they recognize talent when they see it." And turning away he said, "and when I come back there won't be any comparison between us."

"Yeah well, when you come back I'm ah…. I'm going to…. oh, I don't know." The hallway they were in slowly emptied out until she was left standing all alone with a tall man with orange hair standing next to her.

"If you want my advice on how to get better, it would be to devote every thought to one single task."

"Oh yeah and why should I listen to you?"

"Consider it a small piece of wisdom from a sixth-year student. I've been doing this longer than you and if there's one thing I've learned it's that the difference between a dropout and a graduate in this place is why you stay. And if you don't have a good reason nothing will keep you here when the times get tough. Every time you do something make sure the only thought you have is surpassing you red headed friend, maybe then he'll finally see you the way you want him too. Now I've got to get going, I'm late enough as it is hopefully Shuhei will go easy on me."

"All right where is he. Ugh, he's always like this when will he learn what it means to be a Shinigami? Were sixth years for crying out loud and he's always late."

"Hey Izuru, that guy sure is flipping out up there huh. I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know, but he is supposed to be the best out of all of the sixth years. Rumor has it he already has a post within the 13 courtyard squads. He failed the entrance exam two times and I had a better exam score than he did so I might be better than him."

"Oh, I doubt that Izuru." Both whipped around and stared at him in shock. "Renji wasn't it? Well to answer your question the reason good old Shuhei is losing his mind up there is because of me. I'm late and well let's just say that he never was any good at waiting. But as much as I enjoy driving him crazy like this I also need to get a move on. If were to get this training exercise underway."

"Well, I guess we'll introduce ourselves. Maybe before we leave Ichigo will get here." Turning around he addressed the group. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, sixth year." The girl to his right said,

"I'm Kanisawa" the guy on the left spoke,

"I'm Aoga, pleased to meet you all."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, I'll get straight to it. If you see a man with bright orange hair refer him to me, the four of us will be your guides to the world of the living. Your instructors should have given you a slip of paper with a number on it. Go ahead and pull those out and find two other people with the same number as you."

"Well," said Ichigo getting up, "that's my que to leave, good luck to you guys. I'll try and keep an eye on you when you go to the world of the living. I think the third member of your group is that girl over there. I think her name is Momo if I heard correctly, strange name if you ask me, well I best be off before Shuhei completely loses it." Ichigo expertly dodged his way to the front where he was promptly chewed out by Shuhei,

"Just what is wrong with you any way you had one job show up early and open the Senkaimon. Don't know why the teacher chose you anyway."

"Oh relax Shuhei, I'm here, aren't I? He went to ruffle his hair when he caught his wrist." Slowly Ichigo looked at his wrist and then at Shuhei. "Bad move Hisagi, you may be giving the instructions but it was me the teacher put in charge. Don't make me write you up for insubordination."

"Worst decision he could have made, why he chose you the laziest person in class who barely passes the written exams beats me. I don't care how good you are in practical you don't have what it takes to lead."

"Oh that rich coming from you Hisagi." In a lower tone, he added, "you never even passed the entrance exam. You may have everyone else fooled but I know on the day of your test there was an explosion and in all the chaos you stole the forms you needed to get in. You were behind me in the line that day. So don't talk to me about who's qualified to lead this expedition. Now explain what we're going to be doing today while I'll go and get the Senkaimon open." And just to make his point he released a small amount of spiritual pressure to surprise Shuhei as he ripped his arm free. Most people didn't notice this little altercation but three people were very surprised when they saw what happened, but Renji, Izuru, and Momo would not forget this day for a very long time.

"All right listen up," Shuhei began, visibly shaken up. "Once Ichigo opens the Senkaimon you'll be going through to the world of the living, a group of sixth-year students has already gone through and set up a barrier, inside that barrier you will engage in practice combat with dummy hollows. Remember the sixth-year students are only there to set up a combat-like environment, NOT I repeat NOT to participate in the actual combat." Behind him, a set of traditional Japanese double doors appeared behind him, "Good the Senkaimon is ready. Get in line with your groups as we lead you into the world of the living."

All the first years stood completely quiet in anticipation for what lay on the other side of the blinding portal. The minute they entered Ichigo followed them and the doors closed and faded away. On the rooftops Renji, Izuru, and Momo all were following a particularly aggressive dummy hollow. It took all of them but eventually, they managed to subdue it and with a slice from Renji destroy it. They all stood on the roof by the remains and Renji finally had the courage to ask what had all been on their minds, "so what was that between Ichigo and Shuhei earlier? I mean did you feel that Reiatsu…it was so dark and…well I've never felt anything like it before."

"I know what you mean," Izuru said, "from everything I've heard about the two they have never really got along. Shuhei is the best in the class but all the teachers talk about is Ichigo, the Zanjutsu instructor even called him a prodigy. Said he was really close to accessing his inner world. Most don't even get close until they have tutoring from a squad officer."

"Alright I think that's everyone, are we missing anyone," Shuhei asked

"Yes three students still haven't reported back yet," it was the last things Kanisawa said as she let out a blood-curdling scream as she was impaled by what looked like a large white claw. Renji, Izuru, and Momo all hurried back when they heard the sound what they saw was a large brown hollow simmering into sight. Aoga was next as he rushed in without thinking trying to avenge the death of his classmate.

"It's a real hollow but why didn't we sense it approach?" Shuhei asked to himself as all the freshmen fled.

"I don't know," Ichigo said as he ran to Shuhei, "But the barrier units have all been taken out. I'll try and buy you some time request for backup and then come join me. We have to keep it busy until help gets here." Shuhei radioed for backup and Ichigo distracted it and tried to lead it away from the freshman. Seemingly in shock Momo stood against the wave of frightened students, Renji and Izuru tried to pull her away but she stood and said,

"Why are they all running away? Someone has to fight, and it might as well be me."

Meanwhile, Shuhei had rejoined the fight and was striking in tandem with Ichigo to try and get a direct blow to the mask. They were taken by surprise when the one claw suddenly split into many and stuck Shuhei across the face. He fell back and Ichigo too far away could only watch as the Hollow moved in for the kill and then he watched in surprise as three freshmen leaped in the path of the hollow two of them blocking with their swords and the other getting a direct blast of kido to the face in. Taking advantage of the distraction the five of them ran,

"You three what are you doing here, I told you to run!"

"Sorry Shuhei, but we could just leave you to die like that," Renji said,

"Just remember who it was who saved you so you'll forgive our insubordination," Izuru added.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how are we supposed to fight such a gigantic hollow anyway,"

"Don't worry Momo" Ichigo replied, "Shuhei called in for backup and as long as we stay ahead of it nothing can happen." They ran into a crossway and suddenly out of nowhere dozens of hollows simmered into existence ahead of them, "Guess I spoke too soon, and to make matter worse the hollow from before had caught up with them and boxed them in."

"Guess he called his friends," Renji whispered to himself, all of them stood back to back forming protective circle and some muttered words of encouragement to each other some prayed. It was then that an ugly green hollow in front of Ichigo made its first move shattering his blade and cutting right through his uniform to unleash a gush of blood. Ichigo fell slowly to the ground his brown eyes lifeless.

Time seemed to slow as none of his classmates seemed to react around him the color drained from his surrounding and out of the hoard of hollow walked a man dressed in a black robe with a white colored shirt that constantly moved as if it was windy. "NO, NO I won't let it happen again, not again I swore I would protect them all, but I am too weak…."

 _"_ _Yes, you are weak, but with me, you can become strong. I will help you against this foe, come Ichigo_ " he walked over to the hilt of the shattered asuchi and held it in his hand frowning he muttered to himself _"Won't hold even a fraction of our power…. won't even hold a fraction of my power but it'll have to do. I'll grant him a temporary release, it won't resemble the true Shikai but it'll get the job done."_ Walking toward him he knelt next to Ichigo and time seemed to speed up again.

Shuhei and the Academy students were stunned as Ichigo fell to the ground blood pooling around his body his fist still gripping the remains of his sword. The hollows began to move in and the terror began to surge through them, "I don't want to die…. I don't want to die" Kira muttered to himself "I DON'T WANT TO DIE, YOU GUYS!" Almost as if it was in response a massive burst of light blue reiatsu exploded out from Ichigo's body his breathing coming in ragged gasps he managed to choke out,

"don't worry…. I will…. I will protect you." Suddenly, the hilt in his hand changed white bandages flowed out of the hilt wrapping the handle as the cross guard melted into the blade it grew longer and wider until it resembled an oversized cleaver the back of the blade was black while the edge was silver. Wasting no time, he leapt into the fray acting on pure instinct the wound on his chest seeming had stopped bleeding and so his movements unimpeded by pain he sliced through hollow after hollow, it wasn't long however before he was surrounded his arms unable to lift the massive blade its tip fell to the ground and the pack of hollows lunged.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso" a long zanpakutō had seemingly appeared above Ichigo's head piercing hollow after hollow dissolving them in bits of black reishi.

"That's Captain Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru," Shuhei said, the captain of squad five smiled at his Lieutenant and patted Momo's head.

"You've all been very brave, I look forward to seeing you grow, perhaps you'll wind up in squad five." He turned around as Ichigo began to drag himself towards them the blade in his hand reverting to its sealed state and all of sudden there was a gush of blood from his chest but before he could fall Shuhei had caught him, unconscious but alive the five students and two officers made their way back to the rest of the freshman where there was a Senkaimon waiting for them.

Ichigo simply stared down at the blade in his hand, he had just been discharged and had arrived back at his dorm. The blade had never been the same since the fight with the hollows the guard was no longer the same plane circle that marked an academy students asuchi. It was now gold with a four-point gold cross with the ends turned in a counter clock wise manner. The handle had been rethreaded with it now being a blue ribbon instead of the purple one. He had asked around and apparently it was an inverted Buddhist symbol for the sun. Paperwork sat on his desk not filled out, as graduation was approaching more and more squads were sending offers he had just gotten around to filling one out for the 13th squad he was scheduled to ship out in two weeks' time assuming he passed his tests tomorrow.

I stood there next to Shuhei the courtyard was quiet today. We had turned in our academy uniforms just the other day and now we stood shoulder to shoulder with our class mates the swords on our shoulders now secured to our waists, we were no longer students now we were soldiers. He was going to the ninth I was going to the thirteenth, we didn't talk about it much but behind was a monument to all our classmates who died that night. Clothed in black we stood watch as the new crop of student trickled in we stood as silent sentinels never moving just as the newly inducted Shinigami did for us six years ago. Only when they were safely inside did we begin to disperse. Before long I was alone as my former classmates had turned down various paths to go towards their respective divisions. It was a while before I had reached the thirteenth division I was to report to Lieutenant Kaien Shiba but no one told me I would be reporting to a black-haired clone of myself. He was just as shocked as I was but he eventually managed to compose himself,

"You're the recruit, right?"

"Yes, sir Ichigo fresh out of the academy as of today" I handed him my file and waited as he flipped through it

"Not bad, not bad. Your Kido could use a little work but three letters of reference from the Zanjutsu department is nothing to scoff at kid." He stopped for a moment and smiled "not to mention devilishly handsome. Come on I'll show you around. Our captain is sick a lot so I take a lot of the duties around here so don't worry if you slip up and call me captain from time to time." He ushered me out and showed the training grounds and the captains office he eventually assigned me to a bunk. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

Hey, guys I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review it helps so much when you guys review. Especially with constructive criticism. Till next time Windspiral84 out.


End file.
